El Pergamino
by Sandra Lupin-McGregor
Summary: ¿¿Hermione tiene un admirador secreto? Bueno, está historia se trata de Hermione y... ¡Descúbranlo ustedes mismos! Este es mi primer fan fics y espero que lo disfruten mucho!
1. Default Chapter

Misteriosas Palabras  
  
Era un día de invierno. Las húmedas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer por la mañana y no habían cesado en todo el día. En la sala común de la casa del león, el ambiente era muy cálido y nadie tenía intenciones de abandonar tan acogedor lugar. En un rincón, una chica se encontraba sumida en un gran trabajo. Muchos pergaminos se encontraban extendidos por toda la mesa, junto con un número significativo de libros de los más variados tipos y tamaños. Pasadas unas horas, todos comenzaron a irse a sus respectivos dormitorios, quedando sólo algunos alumnos de séptimo año y la chica. Ella lucía un poco cansada, sus ojeras demostraban largas jornadas de estudio, pese a eso seguía trabajando. Un estudiante se le acercó y algo le dijo, pero la chica lo miró ceñuda y prosiguió su tarea.  
  
- ¡Por dios! Ella terminará muy mal – le dijo él a su amigo.  
  
- Déjala, no la molestes.  
  
Pasadas unas horas la chica miró su reloj de pulsera mágico en el que se leía "Hora de ir a la cama", meditó unos segundos y cerró de una forma muy brusca su gran libro de Runas. Pero algo llamó la atención de la muchacha. Al cerrarse el libro, un pedazo de pergamino se escapó de entre las hojas "Se me ha roto mi trabajo" pensó ella y comenzó a revisar donde estaba el pedazo de menos en su largo pergamino. De inmediato notó que este estaba intacto. Tomó el pedacito de pergamino y lo miró detenidamente, y de forma instantánea, comenzaron a aparecer unas palabras muy borrosas que decían algo como "Eres muy linda". La chica se sonrojó un poco y comenzó a mirar para todos lados. Sólo quedaba una persona en el allí, una chica de séptimo, que estaba media dormida sobre un libro. «¿Quién lo habrá escrito?» Pensó ella, miró nuevamente el pergamino y las palabras ya no estaban. Después de observar un rato el lugar donde habían estado escritas aquellas palabras, se guardó el trocito en el bolsillo de su túnica, tomó todos los libros y pergaminos como pudo y se fue a los dormitorios de las chicas.  
  
- Tal vez sea algo hechizado con magia oscura - se dijo para sí misma - le preguntaré a la profesora Mcgonagall mañana.  
  
En el dormitorio todas las chicas estaban profundamente dormidas. Ella se acostó silenciosamente y comenzó a pensar en qué hechizo pudieron haber usado, y lo más importante... quién... «bueno, ya es hora de descansar, Hermione» se dijo y acto seguido se durmió profundamente.  
  
°oOoOo°°oOoOo°°oOoOo°°oOoOo° Al otro día °oOoOo°°oOoOo°°oOoOo°°oOoOo°  
  
El día amaneció muy triste. Ya no llovía, pero el frío era intenso, tanto que los alumnos no se atrevieron a salir del castillo. De a poco los chicos comenzaron a bajar al gran salón para tomar un confortante desayuno y de vez en cuando se oía voces de algunos estudiantes gritando debido a que Peeves, el poltergeist, lanzaba a diestra y siniestra agua muy helada a los pobres chicos.  
  
- Buenas - saludó un chico de cara redonda a Hermione.  
  
- Buenas - contestó ella.  
  
- ¡Hermione, por dios!, ¡Luces fatal! - gritó una chica.  
  
- No es para tanto, Parvati. Lo que pasa es que me amanecí ayer terminando una tarea de Runas.  
  
- Pues deberías descansar algo - dijo un pelirrojo.  
  
- Ya dejen de molestarme. ¡Yo sabré hasta donde pueda estudiar y decidiré cuando descansar! - gritó muy fuerte.  
  
Todos la quedaron mirando. "Está muy mal" dijo Parvati, con una mirada muy reprobadora. Hermione tomó tres tostadas, llenó dos con mermelada y una con mantequilla, tomó su tazón de leche, todo con la mano izquierda y con la otra agarró su mochila rota con un millar de libros asomándose por el agujero y salió del gran salón. Sus ojos iban un tanto humedecidos, "no les hagas caso, Hermione" se decía, "ellos no te comprenden" y de pronto siente que choca con alguien. Las tostadas salen volando, el tazón se rompe en mil pedazos y la leche se desparrama en el suelo, su mochila se rompe aún más y algunos libros caen estrepitosamente en el suelo. La muchacha por poco cae.  
  
- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó una voz ronca.  
  
- No se preocupe, no me ha pasado nada - dijo con los ojos muy cerrados y llorosos.  
  
- Creo que te ha dolido mucho, pues estás llorando...  
  
- no, si no es nada - dijo ella y salió corriendo.  
  
Sus pasos pronto la condujeron fuera del castillo. Sintió mucho frío y sus dientes tiritaban sin cesar. Caminó unos pasos más y llegó a las orillas del lago. Pensó un rato acerca del comentario hecho por su apariencia y miró su reflejo en las frías aguas del lago. "En realidad no me veo tan mal... es decir, nunca he sido muy linda... y las ojeras son pequeñas" pensó ella. Sus manos comenzaron a congelarse y las metió en los bolsillos de su túnica, dándose cuenta que el pedazo de pergamino aún seguía allí. «Se me ha olvidado hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall» dijo ella. Sacó el pergamino y lo volvió a examinar y sucedió lo mismo que el día anterior... unas palabras borrosas aparecieron, pero esta vez eran más confusas y lo único legible era "no te preocupes". A leer esto la chica salió corriendo hacia el castillo y momentos después se hallaba hablando con la profesora Mcgonagall.  
  
- Esto es - dijo la muchacha y le extendió el pedazo de pergamino, después de explicarle todo lo sucedido.  
  
- Mmm... no creo que sea... en realidad no sé lo que es, Señorita Granger. Le aconsejo que vaya con el profesor Lupin para que lo examine mejor, ya que esta no es mi área, sino la suya.  
  
- Está bien, profesora Mcgonagall, iré de inmediato - y dicho esto la chica salió corriendo.  
  
Cuando se acercaba al despacho del profesor Lupin, recordó que en el momento del choque, sus libros se habían caído de su mochila y los había olvidado, por lo que decidió devolverse hacia el lugar donde supuestamente estaban.  
  
- Que extraño... ya no están, de seguro se los llevaron con Filch. Más tarde iré a buscarlos.  
  
La chica se dirigió nuevamente hacia el despacho de Lupin, con el trozo de pergamino en la mano y recordando que si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a la primera clase del día.  
  
- Profesor Lupin - llamó Hermione - ¿Está usted ahí?  
  
- De inmediato voy - se oyó una voz dentro del despacho y momentos después se abre la puerta y aparece Lupin, con un aspecto muy cansado - Buenos días, Hermione. Adelante.  
  
- Buenos días, profesor - dijo Hermione y una vez adentro comenzó a explicarle todo acerca del pergamino.  
  
- ¿Puedes pasármelo?  
  
- Tome, este es.  
  
- Bien... no parece nada peligroso... por lo que tu me has contado, creo que es un hechizo que permite a través de un papel manifestar los pensamientos de quien lo hechiza, es magia intermedia y nada peligrosa. Hermione, creo que tienes un admirador secreto, no tienes de qué preocuparte.  
  
- ¡Vaya! ¡Qué extraño!... bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, gracias profesor  
  
- De nada - dijo él con una linda sonrisa (N/A H_____H) - ¡ah! Por cierto...... ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Lupin, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, ya que la chica se había marchado.  
  
Ya era muy tarde para su clase, que por cierto era de pociones. Hermione, después de pensarlo un tiempo, decidió ir al baño de Myrtle la llorona y usar su giratiempo, para llegar a la hora a clases.  
  
- ¡Por... fin... he llegado! - dijo entre jadeos la chica y entró justo a tiempo.  
  
La clase de pociones siguió como siempre. Snape reprendiendo por cualquier motivo a los Gryffindors y favoreciendo notoriamente a los de su casa. Hermione, como de costumbre, realizó su poción de forma perfecta, pero Snape le descontó 10 puntos a su casa por terminar muy pronto.  
  
Luego de la odiosa clase, Hermione se dirigió a las afueras de las mazmorras, para descansar un poco y ordenar sus pensamientos. Sin querer, había estado toda la clase pensando en las palabras dichas por su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. ¿Quién sería su admirador secreto? era ilógico pensar en eso, puesto que nadie se fijaba en ella... o al menos eso ella creía. En todos sus años en Hogwarts (tres años) los únicos chicos que se le habían acercado eran sus amigos Harry y Ron, además de los hermanos del último. Los demás sólo la veían como una sabelotodo que sólo servía en casos de emergencia. Después de pensar en eso un rato miró por una ventana cerca de ella y vio que el día estaba muy gris, como si fuera a romper la lluvia en cualquier instante. Volvió a sacar de su bolsillo el pergamino y vio que había nuevas palabras escritas, pero ahora más claras que las otras veces.  
  
"Gryffindor - L - M"  
  
- ¿Qué diablos...? - comenzó a decir y de pronto se le ocurrió una idea  
  
Hermione tomó su mochila y sacó su pluma y tinta. Luego tomó el pergamino y escribió «¿Quién eres? ». Las letras pronto se borraron y no hubo respuesta alguna.  
  
- Creo que no sirvió.. en fin, mejor me voy de aquí.  
  
Pero instantes después que guardara sus útiles aparecieron unas letras en el trocito. "Son pistas" se leía borrosamente y acto seguido desaparecieron.  
  
- ¡Pistas! es obvio - dijo un poco enfadada  
  
Hermione se paró en seco, tomó su pesada mochila y salió corriendo a toda prisa. Había olvidado su clase de Herbología y nuevamente tuvo que usar su giratiempo.  
  
Una vez en clases, comenzó a observar a todos los Gryffindors. «Creo que debe ser de mi casa.. no, ¡estoy segura! » Pensó «pero las iniciales L y M podrían ser de... tendré que investigar muy bien! »  
  
Después de la clase de Herbología, la muchacha se dirigió al gran salón para almorzar. En el camino, se encontró con Lupin, quien la llamaba efusivamente y entre sus brazos llevaba un par de libros que Hermione reconoció rápidamente. 


	2. Tulipanes y Favores

Tulipanes y Favores  
  
Después de la clase de Herbología, la muchacha se dirigió al gran salón para almorzar. En el camino, se encontró con Lupin, quien la llamaba efusivamente y entre sus brazos llevaba un par de libros que Hermione reconoció rápidamente.  
  
- Hermione, esto es tuyo  
  
- Sí, profesor, muchas gracias - dijo la chica al recibir sus libros - ¿dónde los encontró?  
  
- ¿No te acuerdas? cuando chocaste conmigo en la mañana...  
  
- ¿Fue usted? ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento profesor! yo...  
  
- No te disculpes, fue casualidad. Bueno, yo me voy, sólo quería pasarte los libros. ¡Nos vemos!  
  
- ¡Adiós y gracias!  
  
Cuando llegó al gran salón casi todos los puestos estaban ocupados, pero Harry y Ron le habían guardado uno y ella fue inmediatamente para allá.  
  
- Muchas gracias, chicos  
  
- No es nada, en la mañana no nos portamos muy bien y...  
  
Hermione los miró a ambos con los ojos muy llorosos y los abrazó. Los dos quedaron atónitos por la reacción de su amiga e intentaron separarse.  
  
- Si no es para tanto, Hermione - dijo el pelirrojo -. Tu eres mi amiga, a pesar de que poseas ese gato del demonio y...  
  
- Ron, para - interrumpió Harry - mejor comamos estos manjares antes que se nos haga tarde - Y dicho esto los tres amigos comenzaron a comer.  
  
Después del almuerzo, Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron a las afueras del Castillo. El día estaba más obscuro que de costumbre y comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia del día. En unos instantes más tenían clases de Transformaciones y Hermione les estaba enseñando algunas cosas de la clase anterior.  
  
- Harry, Ron, es el colmo que no pongan atención en clases! - chilló la chica - ¿Cómo pretenden aprobar los TIMOS si no estudian lo básico?  
  
- Hermione, los TIMOS son el quinto año y nosotros estamos en tercero... ¡Falta mucho tiempo aún!  
  
- No debes pensar así, Ron. ¡Con esa mentalidad no llegarás a ningún lado! – dijo ella - ¡Ay! ¡Algo se quema en el bolsillo!  
  
El bolsillo de la túnica de Hermione estaba en llamas verde-azules, y por el rededor unas pequeñas luces amarillas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella salió corriendo hacia el lago, se quitó la prenda y la tiró al agua. Pronto el extraño fuego desapareció y Hermione tomó la túnica. "El pergamino" pensó ella y buscó en el bolsillo. Por suerte el trocito estaba intacto, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando descubrió que, pegado al pergamino, se hallaba un ramo de lindos tulipanes de todos los colores y una tarjetita rosada con bordes amarillos que decía "Para mi Hermione".  
  
- ¿Qué es eso que tienes allí, Hermione? - preguntó Ron  
  
- Nada que te incumba... ¡qué frío hace! Mejor vámonos al castillo, porque me he quedado sin túnica.  
  
- Está bien, pero... ¿qué es... ? – insistió Ron  
  
- ¡Ron, Para! - chilló Hermione - por favor, déjenme sola - y salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el castillo.  
  
- ¿Qué le pasa? - preguntó Ron a Harry, con una cara muy divertida  
  
- ¡Qué sé yo!  
  
La muchacha entró tiritando de frío al castillo. Debía ir rápido a cambiarse de ropa para llegar a tiempo a clases, ya que, aparte de que su túnica estaba completamente empapada, su uniforme estaba estilando, mitad por la lluvia y mitad por que le salpicó el agua del lago. Durante todo el camino hacia la sala común estuvo pensando en cómo ese ramo de Tulipanes y la tarjetita pudieron salir del pergamino. «Esto no es magia intermedia» Pensó ella «Tengo que ir nuevamente con el profesor Lupin». Sin darse cuenta, la chica ya había llegado a la sala común.  
  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Hermione? - preguntó Lavender Brown  
  
- Mi túnica cayó al lago y me mojé además por la lluvia  
  
- ¿Y ese lindo ramo de Tulipanes? ¿Quién te lo ha regalado? - preguntó Parvati con una sonrisa pícara  
  
- Eh... después les digo, ahora me iré a secar y cambiar.  
  
Hermione subió a toda prisa los escalones hacia su habitación. Parvati y Lavender se lanzaron miradas burlonas y rieron.  
  
- Creo que ella misma se las ha obsequiado - dijo Parvati - No hay chico en Hogwarts que esté tan loco como para regalarle flores a ella.  
  
- Lo dices de envidiosa, Parvati. A ti nadie te ha regalado flores.  
  
- ¡Ah! ¡Calla, Lavender! - y ambas rieron estrepitosamente  
  
Mientras las chicas reían, Hermione estaba cambiándose de uniforme y escuchando las burlas. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por su rostro. «De seguro se burlan de mí... ¡Y con razón! Debe ser muy patético ver que yo ande con un ramo de Tulipanes... es obvio que nadie creerá que me los regalaron y pensarán que yo misma me los compré o algo así... nadie en realidad me aprecia lo suficiente...». Por el rostro de la chica cayeron muchas más lágrimas. Ya no podía más. Hace mucho tiempo que estaba muy deprimida. No sabía si era por los tristes días nublados que por esos días se podían apreciar, o si era por el exceso de estudio, pero lo que sí sabía era que no estaba bien. Se sentía sola, a pesar de que contaba con Harry y Ron, aunque en los últimos días no tenían muy buenas relaciones, sobre todo con el pelirrojo, y todo debido a que su gato Crookshanks perseguía noche y día a la rata de él, Scabbers. El único consuelo que le quedaba es que cada tarde iba a la cabaña de Hagrid, por el caso de Buckbeak. Una vez vestida, se secó las lágrimas y miró su reloj mágico, donde estaba escrito con letras rojas "Atrasada para Transformaciones" y salió corriendo al aula de transformaciones. No quería usar otra vez su giratiempo, porque había prometido ser prudente y también porque tenía que usarlo tiempo después para su otra clase.  
  
- ¡Al fin llegué!  
  
- Señorita Granger llega atrasada. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor.  
  
- Disculpe, profesora - murmuró la chica muy cabizbaja y se sentó junto a Neville  
  
- Te pasa algo, Hermione? - preguntó el chico de cara redonda  
  
- No es nada, Neville  
  
- Tienes los ojos llo...  
  
- ¡Te dije que no es nada! - gritó Hermione. Toda la clase la quedó mirando.  
  
- ¿Señorita Granger, qué....?  
  
- Disculpe, profesora, pero no me siento bien. Necesito salir...  
  
- Vaya a enfermería y le descontaré cinco puntos más a su casa por interrumpir la clase.  
  
Hermione salió rápidamente del aula. No quería ver a nadie más, no quería estar en el castillo, ni en clases. Por su rostro nuevamente corrieron amargas lágrimas, que reflejaban la tristeza que sentía en ese momento. Sin duda este había sido uno de los peores días de su vida, sino era el peor. Recordó que más tarde iría al despacho del profesor Lupin para preguntarle acerca del pergamino, pero no tenía ánimos de hablar con él ni con nadie. Sin embargo, ella sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien. «Hagrid» murmuró y decidió ir a la cabaña de su enorme amigo.  
  
- Hagrid!  
  
- ¿Quién es?  
  
- Soy yo, Hermione  
  
- ¿Qué no deberías estar en clases? Voy en un momento - y unos segundos después se abrió la puerta y el semigigante asomó su gran cabeza - Hola, Hermione - La aludida miró a Hagrid con ojos llorosos y, después que Hagrid saliera por completo, la muchacha lo abrazó.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo él, acariciando torpemente el cabello de Hermione.  
  
- No lo sé... no lo sé  
  
- Entra. Te serviré un poco de té y conversaremos.  
  
Hermione entró en la cabaña y se sentó en la primera silla que encontró. Hagrid le pasó un tazón con té y unas rosquillas («Yo mismo las hice»). La chica comenzó a comer y le contó todo lo sucedido, excepto lo del pergamino.  
  
- No te preocupes, Hermione - dijo él - ya se arreglará todo  
  
- Es que nadie me entiende. Todos me critican y a veces siento que se burlan a mis espaldas... además Ron siempre pelea conmigo porque mi gato ataca a Scabbers, pero yo no puedo hacer nada y... - nuevamente comenzó a llorar  
  
- Venga, Hermione. Deja de pensar en esas cosas que no son y mejor veamos algo... bueno... no más agradable, pero te hará despejarte... esto... un poco.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas.  
  
- Este... verás... Buckbeak...  
  
- ¡Oh! ¡Tienes razón! Lo había olvidado por completo.  
  
Y estuvieron conversando un buen rato acerca del caso del pobre Buckbeak. Pronto llegó la hora de irse y Hermione ya estaba de mejor ánimo.  
  
- Gracias por escucharme - dijo ella y se fue al castillo  
  
- Pobre chica - dijo en voz baja el semigigante -. Tendré que hablar con ese par...  
  
Hermione siguió su camino hacia el castillo. Estaba realmente helado y obscuro afuera, por lo que decidió aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos para llegar luego a la sala común. Mientras caminaba, recordó las flores del pergamino... «Mañana si que iré a hablar con el profesor Lupin» se dijo.  
  
Por fin llegó a la sala común. Algunos alumnos estaban sentados al rededor de la chimenea, mientras que otros se encontraban realizando sus deberes. Hermione se acercó a un sillón y se desplomó sobre él. «Tengo que planear algo para saber quien es ese chico...».  
  
- Hermione - la chica no respondía  
  
- Hermione, ¿te encuentras bien? - preguntó Ron  
  
- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? - dijo desconcertada  
  
- Te estuvimos buscando por mucho rato, después de Transformaciones.  
  
- ¡Oh! Bueno, verás... estuve en la cabaña de Hagrid... ya sabes... por lo del caso de Buckbeak y todo eso.  
  
- Pues podrías haber avisado ¡Nos tenías preocupados!  
  
- Yo... lo siento mucho...  
  
- No importa... ven... vamos a la chimenea... te trajimos algo de la cena... supongo que no has cenado, ¿cierto?  
  
- Este... no precisamente...  
  
Y los tres se sentaron junto a la chimenea. Hermione estaba realmente hambrienta. Engulló rápidamente todo lo que sus amigos le habían traído.  
  
- ¿Saben?, quiero que hagan algo por mí - dijo la chica. Durante parte del camino al gran salón y mientras estaba sentada, ideó un plan para, por lo menos, saber si Harry y Ron no tenían nada que ver con el pergamino.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
Weno... en el capítulo anterior no pude escribir mucho akí abajo T___T (mi mamá estaba a punto de matarme XD) así ke ahora escribo algo :D.... Este es mi primer Fan fics y,(como ya se dieron cuenta, es de Hermione con.., ¿???????? Jo jo jo.... y me ha gustado mucho escribirlo ( y espero ke les guste a ustedes leerlo!!!! :D  
  
Muuuuuchas Graaaacias Mione Black Potter Lupin por tu Review ¡¡No sabes la alegría ke me dio ver ke tenía un review T_____T!! En realidad pensaba ke nadie se iba a tomar la molestia de escribir algo T____T En fin, muchas gracias de nuevo y espero que más chicas y chicos se animen a dejarme un review jo jo jo byessssss!!!!!!  
  
Sandra Lupin_McGregor (  
  
Post Scriptum : Los títulos de los capítulos son horribles . ((Es ke estaba falta de ideas!!)) así ke por favor no me tiren tomates ni papas ni huevos ( 


	3. Confesiones y clases de DCAO

Confesiones y clases de DCAO  
  
- ¿Saben? Quiero que hagan algo por mí - dijo la chica. Durante parte del camino al gran salón y mientras estaba sentada, ideó un plan para, por lo menos, saber si Harry y Ron no tenían nada que ver con el pergamino.  
  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
  
Hermione sacó un pergamino muy largo de su mochila y cortó dos trozos, pasándole uno a cada uno.  
  
- ¿Para qué es...?  
  
- Me he enterado de uno de las preguntas de los TIMOS - mintió - Yo ya lo practiqué y me sale a la perfección, por eso quiero enseñárselos... no, más bien quiero que ustedes solos lo aprendan - Ron la miró ceñudo -. Con la ayuda de un libro, por supuesto - añadió y les pasó un libro muy grande.  
  
- Pero, Hermione, los TIMOS son...  
  
- Sé perfectamente cuando son, Ron, pero quiero que hagan esto... ¡por favor! - suplicó la chica  
  
- Está bien - dijo Harry  
  
- ¡Gracias! - dijo emocionada -. Bueno, el hechizo está en la página 734. Mañana revisaré cuanto avanzaron, ¿está bien? Yo me iré a dormir, he tenido un largo día. ¡Hasta Mañana! - Harry y Ron la vieron marcharse a toda prisa, con su mochila rota y un montón de libros en los brazos.  
  
- Te juro que no la entiendo  
  
- Ni yo, Ron, pero será mejor hacer este hechizo... lo mejor será darle en el gusto  
  
Y así ambos comenzaron a leer y a practicar. Hermione, por otro lado, ya estaba acostada. Tenía mucho sueño y estaba muy cansada. «Qué día más largo» dijo media dormida y se quedó profundamente dormida.  
  
°oOoOo°°oOoOo°°oOoOo°°oOoOo° Al otro día °oOoOo°°oOoOo°°oOoOo°°oOoOo°  
  
El día amaneció extrañamente despejado. El sol se asomaba tímidamente en los terrenos de Hogwarts, mas hacía bastante frío.  
  
Ya era la hora del desayuno y todos se encontraban en el Gran Salón, menos una chica.  
  
- Hermione... ¡Hermione, despierta!  
  
- ¿ah...? - preguntó, semi dormida - ¿qué?  
  
- Hermione, te has quedado dormida - la aludida abrió de golpe los ojos y tomó su reloj mágico  
  
- ¡Por Dios! ¡No alcanzaré a desayunar! Gracias, Parvati  
  
Apenas Parvati salió del dormitorio, Hermione se vistió a toda prisa, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo. Todavía estaba media dormida. «Cómo pude quedarme dormida» se preguntaba casi en un susurro, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus pasos a medida que se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
- ¡Hola, dormilona! - saludó Ron a Hermione  
  
- Hola... a... todos... - dijo jadeando Hermione, mientras se desplomaba en una silla.  
  
- ¿Por qué te has quedado dormida? - preguntó Harry  
  
- No lo sé... - dijo pensativa, mientras tomaba un par de tostadas - ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba... ¿Cómo les fue con el hechizo?  
  
Ron y Harry cruzaron miradas nerviosas. Hermione los observaba con cara reprobadora.  
  
- Supongo que no practicaron.  
  
- Verás, Hermione... ayer sí practicamos, pero ese hechizo es muy avanzado para nosotros - dijo el pelirrojo - y después de un buen rato lo único que conseguimos fue quemar los pedazos de pergamino que nos pasaste y ... - Harry y Ron nuevamente se miraron nerviosos - pues... quemamos un poco tu libro... ¡Discúlpanos! - gritaron al unísono Harry y Ron  
  
Por el rostro de Hermione pasaron diferentes colores. Primero estaba pálida, «Ese libro no era mío» pensó nerviosa. Luego se volvió rojo de ira, que pasó a un verde muy feo, volviéndose rojo otra vez y después de unos segundos volvió a la normalidad, «No son ellos» se dijo y eso la calmó un poco.  
  
- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Harry.  
  
- ¿Eh? ahhh, sí, estoy bien - contestó la chica muy calmada. Ron y Harry se lanzaron miradas de incredulidad y miraron a Hermione como una bomba que de pronto fuera a estallar - ¿Dónde está el libro?  
  
- Aquí está - Ron sacó el libro de su mochila y se lo pasó. Estaba quemado sólo en la parte derecha inferior, no era mucho.  
  
- No está tan quemado - dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veían sonreír así.  
  
- ¡Uf! ¡Con Harry nos asustamos mucho!  
  
- Jajajaja... no importa, yo lo repararé – y con un ágil movimiento de varita Hermione reparó la parte dañada -. Quedó como nuevo  
  
Cuando se acercaba la hora del inicio de la jornada, Hermione llevó a Harry y a Ron a un rincón alejado de la multitud de alumnos.  
  
- Les tengo que contar algo – les dijo en voz baja  
  
- ¿Ahora? – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo  
  
- Bueno, más rato puede ser, pero es relacionado con el favor que les pedí.  
  
- ¿Algo de los TIMOS? Mira, Hermione, ya nos tienes hartos de...  
  
- No, no tiene nada que ver con eso.  
  
- ¿Entonces?  
  
- Más rato les cuento. Ahora démonos prisa para llegar a clases.  
  
Los tres amigos se unieron a la multitud que se dirigía a sus correspondientes aulas. La primera clase de la mañana era Defensa contra las artes oscuras, asignatura que todos los estudiantes (sobre todo los Gryffindors) esperaban con ansiedad. Una «leyenda urbana» de Hogwarts decía que el puesto de profesor de este ramo tenía una maldición, y debido a eso los profesores no duraban más de un año. Los anteriores habían sido patéticos, y lo menos que enseñaban era defensa contra las artes oscuras. Sin embargo, el de este año era el mejor que ellos habían tenido y, sin duda, el mejor de todos, habidos y por haber.  
  
- Buenos días alumnos – saludó el profesor Lupin.  
  
La clase siguió con la normalidad de siempre. Aprendieron acerca de criaturas que jamás en sus vidas habían visto, cuyas apariencias eran las más repugnantes y escalofriantes. Mientras estudiaban a los gorros rojos y los Kappas, Hermione recordó que debía hablar con el profesor Lupin acerca del pergamino, por lo que decidió esperar el término de la clase.  
  
- Bien, alumnos, la clase ha terminado. Pueden retirarse  
  
Toda la clase salió del aula, menos Hermione, que se encontraba metiendo como podía los libros en su mochila, cosa que era imposible.  
  
- ¿Te ayudo? – dijo una voz masculina  
  
- No, gracias – contestó ella – ya casi los...  
  
La mochila se rasgó por completo y Hermione quedó con un par de libros en la mano, mientras que el resto quedó desparramado en el suelo.  
  
Hermione levantó la cabeza y vio al profesor Lupin que la miraba muy divertido.  
  
- Creo que tendrás que arreglar tu mochila.  
  
- Creo que tendré que comprarme una más grande – dijo mientras tomaba todos sus libros del suelo con gran esfuerzo.  
  
- ¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda? - insistió  
  
- No, no se moleste – dijo Hermione cuando su profesor hizo el ademán de levantar los libros -. Aunque si me puede ayudar en algo...  
  
- ¿Qué sería?  
  
Hermione dejó a un lado todos los libros y se sacó del bolsillo de su túnica el pedazo de pergamino.  
  
- ¿Recuerda esto? – preguntó enseñándole el pergamino.  
  
- Claro, es...  
  
- No tiene que repetirlo – Hermione de pronto se había sonrojado. Le daba mucha pena que su profesor supiera que tenía un admirador. Lupin la miró sonriendo.  
  
- ¿Y cuál es el problema?  
  
- El otro día estaba en las afueras del castillo y de pronto el bolsillo donde se encontraba el pergamino ardió en llamas... pero no eran llamas normales, eran verde-azules... pero lo más raro aún es que, una vez apagadas las llamas, tomé el pergamino y de él salió un ramo de Tulipanes.  
  
- ¿Y...?  
  
- Bueno, usted me había dicho que a través del hechizo aplicado en el pergamino sólo se podían leer pensamientos, no aparecer cosas como ramos o cartas o... bueno, esas cosas.  
  
Lupin la quedó mirando pensativo, luego tomó el pergamino y lo examinó entero.  
  
- Bien... al parecer no es magia intermedia... es magia muy avanzada... pero no sé cuál... – Lupin miraba con la frente muy arrugada el pergamino -. Mira, voy a tratar de investigar acerca de este hechizo, pero no podrás ubicarme hasta la semana siguiente, no estaré en Hogwarts. Lo más seguro es que vayas a mi despacho el Viernes próximo.  
  
- Está bien, profesor – dijo ella – Pero... ¿Qué pasará con las clases de la próxima semana?  
  
- No te preocupes, el profesor Snape se ofreció amablemente para reemplazarme.  
  
- ¿Qué? – Hermione miraba con ojos de plato a Lupin.  
  
- No es tan terrible, el profesor Snape es el más capacitado para reemplazarme. Incluso creo que él sabe mucho más que yo y... – Lupin se detuvo al ver que Hermione miró nerviosa su reloj de pulsera - ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- ¡Ay! Lo siento, profesor, pero me tengo que ir... ¡Se me hizo tarde para Historia mágica!  
  
- ¡Vaya! Tendré que acompañarte para que no te castiguen o algo así.  
  
Entre los dos tomaron todos los libros y Hermione tomó su mochila rota. Caminaron a toda velocidad al aula del profesor Binns, el fantasma más aburrido que haya existido jamás. Hermione lamentaba que Lupin la acompañara, puesto que así no podía usar su giratiempo.  
  
Por fin llegaron a la sala de clases y el profesor Binns ya había comenzado con la tediosa clase. Hermione golpeó la puerta y del interior se oyó un «Adelante».  
  
- Permiso, profesor. Disculpe por retrasarme – dijo Hermione mientras entraba con todos sus libros, seguida de Lupin.  
  
- Fue culpa mía – dijo el último -. Le estaba mostrando a la señorita Granger algunas cosas correspondientes a mi asignatura y se me pasó el tiempo – añadió sonriendo, a modo de disculpa.  
  
- No hay problema – dijo el fantasma -. Ahora señorita Granger ¿ podría usted hacerme el favor de tomar asiento para seguir con la clase?  
  
- Sí, profesor – dijo Hermione. Lupin le pasó todos sus libros y ella esbozó un «Gracias» con los labios, sin hacer ruido alguno.  
  
Una vez que Lupin abandonó la clase, el fantasma prosiguió con su aburrido relato de la revolución de los duendes.  
  
- Hermione ¿Por qué te retrasaste? – preguntó Harry, cuando la clase ya había terminado.  
  
- Es parte de lo que les tengo que contar.  
  
- ¡Pero dilo de una vez! Nos tienes muy intrigados y...  
  
Hermione miró con el ceño fruncido a Ron y sacó nuevamente de su bolsillo el pedazo de pergamino, enseñándoselos a ambos.  
  
- ¿ y qué hay con eso?  
  
La muchacha se sentó en las escaleras que estaban cerca de donde ellos se encontraban. Ambos la imitaron.  
  
- ¿Nos vas a contar? – preguntó Harry, mientras que Ron miraba con cara de interrogación a Hermione.  
  
La chica se guardó el pergamino y les contó todo lo que había sucedido, sin ninguna omisión. Al terminar, Harry y Ron rompieron en risas estruendosas. Hermione los fulminó con la mirada e inmediatamente ambos callaron.  
  
- Disculpa – dijo Harry – pero es que es raro que alguien te mande flores y te diga que eres linda – Hermione estaba a punto de ahorcarlo -. No es que no seas linda – añadió, esquivando los brazos de la chica – si de verdad lo eres, pero no sé si tanto como para que tengas admiradores.  
  
- Bien – dijo Hermione, una vez que cesó los intentos por ahorcar a Harry -, ahora les quiero pedir un favor – Harry y Ron se miraron con cara de «¿y ahora qué? » - quiero que me ayuden en la búsqueda de... – Hermione lanzó una risa rara – de mi admirador.  
  
Ron y Harry volvieron a reírse, pero esta vez Hermione no los reprendió, sino que se unió a las carcajadas.  
  
- Ok... ok - dijo entre risas Ron – te vamos a ayudar.  
  
- Gracias, chicos. Sabía que podría contar con ustedes.  
  
Los tres se pararon y fueron al Gran Salón para almorzar. Mientras caminaban, iban planeando las ideas más locas para saber quien era el enamorado de Hermione. Harry y Ron no paraban de bromear con el pergamino, cosa que a veces molestaba un poco a la muchacha, pero prefería ignorar su enojo, ya que, de alguna forma, lo estaba pasando muy bien.  
  
- ¿Y bien? – preguntó la chica - ¿qué se les ocurre? Y por favor, digan algo cuerdo.  
  
- Pues... podríamos hacer una encuesta a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. La pregunta sería ¿Has hecho alguna vez algún hechizo para declarar tu amor a través de un pergamino hacia alguna chica de Gryffindor que está sumamente loca? – Dijo Ron con cara de circunstancia y momentos después él y Harry se reían escandalosamente. Hermione le sonrió y le pegó un manotazo a Ron en la espalda.  
  
- Ya, pues. Debe ser algo cuerdo.  
  
- Bueno... si en las pistas que te dio decía «Gryffindor», el chico debe ser de nuestra casa – dijo Harry  
  
- No necesariamente...  
  
- Pero podrías conseguirte la lista de todos los Gryffindors con McGonagall  
  
- PROFESORA McGonagall – corrigió Hermione.  
  
- Bueno, podrías conseguirte la lista de todos los Gryffindors con la PROFESORA McGonagall – repitió Harry  
  
- Podría ser – dijo pensativa -. Y luego investigamos uno por uno.  
  
- ¡A no! Eso suena a más trabajo...  
  
- Ron – dijo suplicante Hermione – hazlo por tu amiga – agregó mientras ponía cara de niña pequeña que pide algún juguete a sus padres.  
  
- No me mires así – dijo Ron, cerrando los ojos - ¡Ay! Está bien, está bien... te ayudaré.  
  
- Gracias – dijo Hermione sonriente.  
  
Y Bien... Akí tá el tercer capítulo :D He subido los tres muy rápido, pero me temo ke los siguientes se tardarán un pokitín más (la próx semana entro a la Universidad... :S) Ojalá les guste y gracias Mione Black Potter Lupin de nuevo por tu review .... me emociona tanto verlo T____T Ah! Por cierto, akí te mando un saludo Cata y no hagas más fan fics de Remus-Sirius!!!! Mira ke si vuelves a hacer otro de mato!!! . ( Broma :P  
Byes!!!!!!  
  
Post Scriptum: Ya sé, ya sé... el título nuevamente es horrible, pero es lo que hay T_T. 


End file.
